Knot After Knot
by Someone Who Exists
Summary: In a school where Miku and Kaito are the toughest kids, how will the two twin transfer students change their life forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Yes! My first fanfic!_

_I am so HAPPY!_

_Well, I won't spoil anything!_

Len: No please! I can't do this!

Rin: Yeah, don't do this to us!

Miku: BE QUIET! I'TS JUST A FANFIC!

_Yeah, keep fighting!_

_MOVING ON!_

_P.S. first chapter is Kaito's POV_

**Class 7-2**

The usual blah-blah [A.K.A administration] is spewing from the teacher's mouth like a volcano. Then I hear the words "transfer students" come out of her mouth.

Didn't my mom tell me that those kids may come to our school? I sigh and look around the room. There is Miku, trying to hide her fear.

I know she's scared because I'm her boyfriend, so I notice that stuff.

It makes me wonder, as she looks up at me, if she knows that I'm filled to the brim with fear.

Suddenly, the twins appear. Oh crap…

"I'm Rin!"

I'm already angry.

"I…M-My name is Len."

"He's shy…" Rin says.

Yeah…as if we didn't notice. I try to stop thinking about that day. I glance at Miku again. Her fear is gradually getting worse.

Rin scans the room. "I hope we can be friends with you all…huh?"

She suddenly loses her chirpy tone as she sees me.

Len scans the room as well. Miku tries to hide her face, but her teal pigtails are too recognizable.

Len glares at her. 'So they haven't forgotten, either', I realized.

"Well, Rin, Len, let's find seats for you…"

I facepalm myself and hope Len is the one who will sit next to me.

It was probably the same for Miku, because I saw her shed a tear for the first time in her life.

_CLIFF HANGER o.o_

_In order to continue the story, I need suggestions._

_In other words, REVIEW!_

_I need 5 reviews or else 3 things will happen!_

_1. The Sohma family will ACTUALLY TURN INTO FRUITS!_

_2. Yue will get a haircut!_

_3. Sailor Moon will start working for NASA!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally, after hours of YouTube, I decided to be the awesome and loyal author I am, and give you the second chapter!_

_Thanks to my loyal reviewers, I have called upon the courage to get off the couch, and move to a different couch :P_

Len: I made Miku cry…*sob*

Kaito: You're such a sap. I made Rin cry, and-

Miku and Rin: WHO CARES?!

I love it when they fight…

_Chapter 2, here we come!_

The entire class was awestruck. Miku's crying?!

Gumi, Miku's BFF, knew exactly what was going on, as she watched tears flow down Miku's face.

The newcomer, Rin, was crying as well.

The teacher, completely oblivious to what was going on around him, made a decision that would change the school year for those four students.

"Hmm… Let's have Len beside Miku and Rin beside Kaito."

This was, by a long shot, the worst birthday of Miku's life.

Yes, it was her birthday. October 1st. And today just HAD to be social day, which was when you would talk with your table group of four. THEY WOULD TALK FOR AN HOUR.

Group One, coincidentally, included Miku, Len, Rin, and Kaito.

Miku started the conversation with, "It's my birthday today."

Rin instantly made a strange decision. "Hey, Miku, let's be best friends!"

Len was glaring at Kaito the entire time, and even Kaito didn't fully understand why. He had an idea, though.

Could it be because…?

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:_

_What happened between Miku and Len!_

_The reason why Rin wants to be Miku's friend!_

_Why Len hates Kaito so much!_

_Crushes between the four teens!_

_AND MORE!_

_P.S. Usagi is seriously considering a career as an astronaut so please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, with awesome storyness!**

**And from now on the Vocaloids will SHUT UP at the beginningxD**

**STORYTIME!**

Sunrays shined through the window, giving the illusion of happiness.

Miku was not happy. She was stunned.

Len's...sister wanted to be HER friend?

Miku said the only she she could think of to say.

"Umm... why, Rin?"

Rin facepalmed herself so hard that Miku thought she might get a bruise from that. Rin thought for a moment, looking like she was actually being serious, which was strange, judging by what Miku had seen of her so far.

She FINALLY said something, although it probably did the opposite of what it was supposed to do.

"So...this means you don't remember Grade 2?"

Miku was, once again, stunned, but she thought back to that grade, and found a clue in the depths of her mind.

"You...were walking...like you were injured."

Rin decided to not deliberate, and tell Miku the entire thing, but in short version.

"You fell off the playground, and..."

"YOU were the one who caught me...?"

"Yeah...it's not fully healed,but nothing to worry about."

"Well of course I'll be your friend!"

The girls shared a heartfelt hug.

The boys, however, were having a bit of an argument.

Len started it with a comment that sounded like a quote or something.

A/N: I'm pretty sure this isn't a real quote, but you can check if you like.

"Protecting her physically is easy. But there's no Band-Aid for the heart."

This opened a wound inside Kaito, because protecting Miku was his first priority.

Kaito snapped back with a comment that was almost impossible to bear for Len.

"So what? You couldn't protect your own sister. I'm sure that she's really important to you, and you didn't confront me once. I actually tried, and-"

"STOP!"

This interrupted Miku and Rin, but it was quiet enough to not attract attention from the rest of the class

Len ran out of the classroom as Kaito let a small smirk form on his face.

Miku didn't have to ask. She overheard the entire thing.

And then she turned back to Rin and said,

"I'm ready to tell you why I'm scared of him."

Rin wasn't surprised, somehow.

"He was my best friend last year."

Len walked in, noticed only by Rin, but Rin just let it go and listened.

"And then, he started bullying me. It was more emotional than physical. He said that I could only rely on my looks. And that I was an idiot. It just...escalated."

"It...left some scars."

Len was starting to feel a bit more guilt. He glanced at Kaito, who looked hurt, and Len decided he would apologize. But he was interrupted by the last thing he would ever expect to hear from Miku.

"I...kinda have a crush...on...Len!"

Both Len and Kaito heard this and it was bound to bear some negative reactions...well, at least from Kaito. Len, however...was sorta happy, which was really strange, considering what he did to Miku.

Rin had a cofession to make, too.

BRIIIIIING! BRIIIIIING!

Lunchtime!

The tables at the cafeteria only fit two each, so to avoid awkwardness, Miku sat with Rin.

Len and Kaito sat at the table beside the girls, but they were smothered in awkwardness.

Len surprised Kaito a lot, because Kaito thought that this would be a sort of never-ending fight.

"I'm really sorry. I just want to end this, and I don't want any hard feelings because of Miku."

Kaito was shocked, but he thought the same way, so there was no hard feelings. "Len, you're right."

That wasn't the end of it, though.

Len had one more thing to say.

"Rin is about to say something really important, and it involves you, so you should listen."

Miku was listening to Rin's pain of the past, which seemed like more of a physical fight.

Rin said something that only Len really expected, but it still hurt him.

"I...have a crush...on Kaito!"

None of the four teens were really paying attention during class that day.

They took the same route home, but they didn't really talk.

All they did was anticipate tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, am I updating too fast for you?**

**Probably. I suck at being a bad author:P**

**Oh well. I'll do my worstXD**

SATURDAY MARCH 15

The four teenagers were neighbors, coincidentally, so they met up at Miku's and Kaito's house.

This was an unsuccessful attempt at clearing up what happened yesterday, Rin's and Len's first day.

First, Miku has a surprise.

"I wanna...move out of this house."

Kaito looks at Miku, who is very stressed.

He then decides to make a comment that was definitely meant to do what it did.

"Maybe I shouldn't have protected you, because I got an idiot in return. I wish Len would've just kept hurting you over and over."

What it did was make Miku have a fit of crying, while Kaito sat there on the verge of tears as well...

**A/N: Keep in mind, these characters are only 13. **

Rin had the best idea ever,or so it seemed during that moment of pain.

"How about I switch with Kaito?Houses,I mean. That way, we can stay with friends and work this out later."

"Great idea,Rin." Len supports this because Rin's crush on Kaito still hurt him.

"It's a deal!"

Miku cries her Saturday away, as well as her Sunday. Rin is very social, but she knows when to intervene, ad when to leave a person alone.

She comes to school with swollen eyes, recalling the first day that Len turned on her.

She swore to herself that day, to never cry again.

Oh well. It was a stupid childhood thing.

Gumi runs up to Miku with a gazillion questions.

They all had the same answer though, and Miku's timing was the worst ever, as Kaito walked in at the moment she said it.

"Kaito...dumped me."

Miku paid no attention during class, again, and she blames the twin who wanted to come to this school.

She knows that it will destroy her friendship with Rin, because she is that twin.

But...It's Rin's fault that Kaito broke up with her.

All her friends abandoned her because she cried when she saw Len.

Now she eats lunch with Rin, but she doesn't talk.

Until this lunch. Now, Miku will say it. Having no friends will be hard, but she'll cope...right?

**Really short chapter, but I wanted to have this cliff hanger:P**

**I might not update for a while, because I'm writing a bunch of fluffy fics:D (Maybe a random fic or twoXD)**

**Probably ****2 more chapters or so ****of this fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really. You guys are so lucky that I'm not abandoning this fic for my other ones.**

**See? I told you I'm an amazing, loyal author.**

**I'm also starting a third fic, and this is my entire summer here!**

Miku sat with Rin, still gathering her courage. She started with a question.

"Rin, you were the one who wanted to come to this school,right?"

"Uh...yeah? Why?" Rin was confused.

"So it's your fault..."

"Miku, what are you saying...?"

"If you hadn't come, Kaito and I would still be together! I would still have friends! I wouldn't have detention for not paying attention! Now, I'm being completely ostracized!"

Miku burst into tears.

"Miku...we came here for a fresh start. We wanted to apologize and put this all behind us, not cause trouble. I'm so sorry Miku!"

Then another pair of arms joined in the hug.

Miku thought that it was Kaito.

But it was Len.

Miku was so shocked, she could barely speak.

"Why...? I thought you hated me..."

"Miku, Rin's right. I just wanted to apologize...since I've been living with a guilty consience...and it hurts to see you cry, because I love you!"

At this point Rin broke off from the hug and left the two alone.

Rin went up to Kaito, who was sitting alone, and he didn't have a very good attitude about the whole Miku and Len thing.

"Rin, what do you want...?"

Instead of speaking, Rin hugged him.

"Rin...I'm sorry, I don't know why I hurt you...because now, I finally realize how I feel..."

"Kaito...what about Miku? You should apologize for what you said."

"Yeah...I should..."

Kaito was still struggling, but he didn't have to.

"It's okay, Kaito. I overheard the whole thing."

And now that past issues were resolved, they could focus on their test grades...

Miku:78%

Len:100%

Kaito:80%

Rin:59%

"Rin,your grade sucked!"

"Aw, shut up, Kaito!"

"Len, how did you get 100%?!"

"Simple, Miku...I studied."

"Len,you studied through all that nonsense?!"

"Kaito, I want a good job, so..."

"Oh fine Len, you win."

"Hello!"

"Oh hi Gumi! What did you get on the test?"

"100%."

"Lucky!"

"Yeah, so suck it Rin! Just kidding."

"I should really study."

"Guys, we should get to bed. It's 1:30 AM and there's school!"

"Len, it's 1:30 on a Saturday."

"Oh..."

7:45 (with no sleep)

"Oh my god!"

"What's wrong, Miku?!"

"Today's Friday!"

"What?! We have to hurry!"

6 years later!

"Oh hello Rin. Do you have a question?"

"Yeah. What jobs did you guys get?"

Kaito, Len, and Miku winked at each other.

"We're idols! We're in a quartet!"

"With who?"

"YOU!"

**Well thanks for reading my lame fic.**

**I'll see you in a different fic!**

**If I get 15 reviews on this, I'll write a sequel!**

**SeeYouLater!**


End file.
